


Maybe Snow Isn't So Bad.

by hisbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, and does not like snow, but does like star wars, but fluff IN THE SNOW, not just fluff, plus stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisbanshee/pseuds/hisbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia loves snow. Stiles does not. Lydia may just change his mind though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Snow Isn't So Bad.

The soft crunch of the snow underneath Lydia’s feet made the perfect melody to accompany her mood. She always forgot how much she loved snow until winter rolled around again and the flakes began to fall. It turned the infinitely professional and mature Lydia Martin into a giggling child. 

The sky looked grey, clouds hung above her bursting with snow. She pulled her purple pom-pom beanie down further over her head in an attempt to cover her tinted red ears. The thud of her front door could be heard and she turned to see Stiles. 

Well, underneath about 15 layers of clothing.

His arms stood to attention at the side of his body due to the excess of clothing. A stifled laughed escaped from her mouth and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, obviously unaware of his hilarious appearance. ‘Why are you laughing at me?‘ 

She grasped her stomach as her laughs began to cause her physical pain. 'You are such a drama queen.' 

He shuffled down the step into Lydia’s front garden, nearly tripping and face planting straight into the snow. 'The only reason I’m out here is because you promised we could watch Star Wars afterwards.’ Lydia walked towards the boy and offered him her hand.

'Why do you hate snow so much anyway?’ He took her hand and planted himself onto the white blanket draped across the garden, wincing as he did so. 'Because it’s cold and it covers everything and it causes pain.’

'I’m sorry but how does it cause pain?' 

He gave her a look, as if she had just asked him how to breathe. 'I had a traumatic experience with a snowball to the face when I was younger. I have ever looked at snow the same.' 

She hooked her arm into his and they walked forward together further into the garden. The dark grey beanie sitting on Stiles’ face had slipped down to cover his eyes and his attempts at trying to fix it were actually making Lydia feel bad for the boy. She was the reason he was out here, after all. 

She took a daring step forward into his personal space and she could see him shiver. It was probably from the cold…but what if it wasn’t? 

Tentative fingers lifted up to the boy’s face, softly pushing back the fabric of the beanie to reveal shining pools of brown. Her breath slightly hitched. She forgot how beautiful he was sometimes. He hid it under sarcastic comeback and dark flannels. She backed away after what felt like hours, partly because of the cold but mainly because of the strange coiling in her stomach that wouldn’t persist.

'How about we play a game? For every time I hit you with a snowball you take a jacket off.’ She spoke, a challenging tone to her voice. Lydia was fully aware how competitive he was. And she also knew that the only way to get him having a little fun was to get all those layers off.

'You’re on, Martin.’

He ran (well, more like penguin-walked at a fast speed) behind a car outside her driveway as Lydia bent down and started rolling the snow between her hands. Once her masterpiece was complete, she stealthily moved herself to the opposite side of the car. He was dead meat. She threw the snowball over the top of the car and from the other side could be heard a groan.

A zipper could be heard and a coat was then flung in her direction over the car. A couple of layers later and Stiles was left in two t-shirts and a coat. 

Needless to say, he sucked at avoiding snowballs.

As Lydia bent down once more to create one of her legendary knockout snowballs, she glanced around herself. She couldn’t see Stiles. 

Crap.

From nowhere, he appeared and grasped the girl around the waist. But, because it was Stiles, he tripped and they both fell. 

Him on the ground. Her on top. Everything stopped. 

Wide eyes met eyes that were equally as wide and the hitched breathes of the two made it unbelievably quiet and still. They both shifted their eyes from the others’ eyes and the others’ lips, the tension between the two slowly raising despite the cold texture of the snow underneath. 

‘Fuck it.’ Lydia thought as she smashed her freezing lips into his which were equally as cold. 

He reacted immediately, soft lips moving carefully against hers. It was as if he thought he was dreaming and if he kissed her too hard, she would fade away. They pulled apart to catch a breath. 

Neither of them really knew what to say so they laughed. 

'I don’t think I hate the snow that much anymore.’ He said, a small smirk gracing his lips. 

She scoffed, shifting her hands underneath his head.

'Shut up, you dork.’ She giggled as she pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i remember writing this on christmas day and being super jealous of stydia in this fic because we had no snow last year. anyway, let's move on from the bitterness! i hope you enjoyed this very short little drabble. thank you for reading and it would be so lovely if you could leave a kudos or maybe a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
